Straps are used in a variety of activities in which an object is to be tethered in relation to one or more other objects. One common category of activities that makes use of straps is fitness and exercise. None, one, or more of the tethered objects may be relatively stationary, while remaining objects may be relatively free to move. For example, one end of a strap may be fixed to a wall, while the other end may be gripped by a user. One manner of forming a grip or handle at one end of a strap is to fold one end of the strap onto itself and attach the folded end onto a given point along the strap's length. A strap may also be hung on or looped around an object such as a metal bar. Such hanging or looping, however, does not generally anchor the strap's position around the object, so the length of the strap that extends from either side of the metal bar is not fixed.
A strap's usefulness may be enhanced by attaching the strap to a strap attachment device. A strap attachment device may, for example, grip one or more straps at a given position and lock onto the strap. U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,711 to Hinds incorporates a multi-part mechanism for attaching an elastic cord to a bar, but the mechanism has: (i) a high part count; (ii) an inability to adjust and lock the position of the cord along the mechanism; and (iii) a large distance between the cord and the bar, limiting the range of motion. U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,620 to Hinds describes a pair of cam buckles capable of attaching to two straps, but the cam buckles do not themselves attach to other objects.
Conventional strap attachment devices with high part counts tend to be costly and difficult to use. Additionally, strap attachment devices that do not minimize the distance between the strap and an object to be linked with the strap limit the range of motion achievable for activities such as exercise. What is needed is a strap attachment device that limits part count and provides an easy-to-use interface, and that positions a strap closer to objects in order to achieve a greater range of motion.